Reality television shows have increased in popularity over the past several years, and continue to be produced in various formats. In a typical reality TV show, people are portrayed as being in real-life situations without having to read from a script or perform fiction. People on reality TV shows are not typically portrayed as professional performers, but are portrayed as instead common, everyday people. To date, there have been several reality TV shows related to sports, particularly fighting sports, basketball, football, and the like. Traditional sports reality TV shows also employ the rules of traditional games.
However, due to the technological limitations of sports, such as football, as well as some of their relatively slow paces, it has not been practical to conduct a reality television focused on traditionally slow-paced sports, such as American football.
Furthermore, Americans are constantly looking for sports related entertainment when regular season play for any given sport is not taking place, which is why many television channels show game replays, sports news, and the like. Furthermore, people are also looking to follow their favorite players whom have not been drafted into professional sports leagues; this is particularly the place in college sports were well known athletes often go undrafted by a professional sports team.